


Seared

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rosenkreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi gets heatstroke. Schuldig has to watch out for him. Thanks to CaptainBlue for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seared

Nagi woke up with an IV in his arm. "What happened?"

Schuldig looked at him. "What do you remember?"

"Being hot." He felt a little like something heavy had fallen on him, and was still there.

Schuldig snorted. "Yeah." He handed Nagi a cup of water. It had ice in it. Ice seemed like an incredibly good idea. Nagi kind of wanted to drink half the cup and dump the other half over his body. He settled for taking the largest gulp he could manage. "Congratulations, you found the only way to get a day off at Rosenkreuz."

Nagi closed his eyes again. "Did I die?"

"Heatstroke. You collapsed in the middle of the field."

Lamar had been trying to kill him. And the sun had been so hot.

"You need to bulk up a little," Schuldig said. "What do you weigh, thirty kilos?"

"Shut up," Nagi said. He opened his eyes again and drank the rest of the water. He handed the empty glass to Schuldig. He closed his eyes. "Do I really get the day off?"

"I don't know," he said. "Crawford said I shouldn't leave you alone."

"Can you get me more water?"

Schuldig took the little styrofoam pitcher and poured another glass.

Schuldig's words sunk in as he drank again: _Crawford said I shouldn't leave you alone._ Weakness was a liability in Rosenkreuz. How long had he been out?

What would they do to him?

"Don't panic yet, kid," Schuldig said. "I don't know anything more than you do, but there's no sense hyperventilating over it."

Herr Berne came in. His face was hard, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

Schuldig pulled into himself a little. "I was finished with my duties. Herr Crawford asked me to see how Naoe was."

"Is he recovered?"

"The nurse said he needs to rest a bit longer, but he's recovering quickly."

"Hm." Berne's frown deepened. "He was the only one of the students to collapse."

"Interesting." Schuldig shifted his weight. "Restraint can be learned, Herr Berne. Do you think the other students were giving their all?"

"That's not for you to say," Berne snapped.

"Of course not," Schuldig said quickly; it wouldn't do to anger Berne. "But I do admire his effort. I'm not sure I could have done what he did, fighting heatstroke. The first thing he asked when he woke was if he had won the match." _And I told you I wasn't sure,_ he added.

Nagi may have been exhausted and hot, but he wasn't stupid. "I still want to know," Nagi said. He turned to Berne. "Who won?"

"Lamar should have," Berne said. "But he hesitated when you collapsed."

Schuldig's mouth twisted, just a little. Collapsing in the middle of a battle was weakness, but sparing an enemy? Schuldig was no doubt reminding Berne that mental weakness was far more difficult to remedy. Good thing they'd sent a pyrokinetic in to check on him; it would've been impossible for Schuldig to make an impact on most of Rosenkreuz's telepaths without them noticing.

"I'll expect you up in an hour," Berne said. "And for you to be more responsible next time."

"Of course, Herr Berne. This won't happen again." _Because if it does, I'll be dead._ He still felt half-dead anyway.

Herr Berne nodded and spun around on his heel. "Schuldig, I assume there's somewhere else you should be?"

"Of course," Schuldig said, and got up. "I'm sure the nurse will be in soon."

"I don't need her," Nagi said, because he had picked up on the script. "I'll be perfectly fine now I'm rested and hydrated."

"She'll still need to pull out your IV."

He'd almost forgotten about that. He felt a bit relieved; it was an opportunity to rest, even if it was for just a little longer. "Can you call her in, Herr Berne?"

"Of course," Herr Berne said, already in the hallway.

 _Well, that's why Crawford sent me,_ Schuldig said.

 _Thanks,_ Nagi thought in his direction, and hoped the nurse wouldn't come too quickly.


End file.
